


Christmas - Sherlock x Reader

by NeonSun1998



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, F/M, REALLY CUTE SHIT, but whatever its cute ok, in turn he hates you, its christmas - Freeform, love it :), really fucking cute, sherlock hates christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSun1998/pseuds/NeonSun1998
Summary: It's Christmas and you just have to dance through the house, sing carols and decorate everything!Poor, poor Sherlock.





	1. Part 1

Christmas lights, Christmas trees, Christmas everything!

Sherlock hated it.

You, on the other hand, loved it to bits. Though it was only halfway through November, you had already finished your Christmas shopping AND wrapped every single present. It was a tradition that you put up the tree on the 1st of December so you hadn't done that yet, but it didn't stop you from singing carols, baking cookies, dancing around the house and wearing every Christmas sweater you owned. You were like a year long advent calendar. John and Mrs Hudson loved it, often singing and playing along with you. Sherlock drew the line after the time he (finally) stopped working in favor of sleep and you'd replaced his bedspread with a holiday themed one and hung tinsel around the roof of his room. It did look funny when he came out yelling and carrying about 30 meters of silver tinsel in his arms.

After about a week or so, December rolled around and it only hyped you up more. The tree finally came out and along with John, Mrs Hudson and, against his will, Sherlock, you set it up, covering it with every decoration that would fit. By now, there was an endless stream of baking and carol singing. You'd even gone so far as to buy the Disney holiday carol CD's and began singing them as well. All of this was slowly driving Sherlock up the wall. He would escape to the lab, but you'd 'infected' Molly and the entire Police force with your holiday spirit, and there was basically no escaping it.

~

Another Christmas Carol sounded throughout the house. Sherlock sat in his room, slowly crumbling his composure. He was beyond frustrated. Finally resolving to do something about it, he got up from the bed and slammed the door open.

 

"(F/n)!!" He yelled. You turned to him, a smile on your face.

"Sherlock! You're alive! Look look! I found a new-"

"I don't care what you found! Just shut that ridiculous trash you call music up and get all this tinsel and festive junk out of my sight right this instant!!"

Sherlock didn't care that he'd rendered you speechless. He didn't care you were currently staring at the ground. He couldn't have cared less that your body was shaking and tears had begun to pool in your eyes. It might have bothered him a little when you finally looked up at him, tears now falling down your cheeks, as you handed him a small, red paper bag with a white Christmas tree pattern on it.

"Sorry." Was the only thing you whispered before running downstairs and grabbing your coat, slamming the door behind you. He sighed, still holding the bag as he walked over to the stereo to turn off the music and then pick up his violin. He glared at the festive bag before peering into it. Inside was a little skull, a gun, taxi, magnifying glass and teacup, all made out of porcelain and sized to fit as decorations on a Christmas tree.

"Sherlock I'm back! What have you- oh! So (F/n) finally found them then?" John entered the room, removing his coat and putting it down on the couch.

"What are you on about?"

"Those decorations, they're suited to your tastes aren't they? I thought they would be a little gruesome myself, but (F/n) insisted that we had at least one thing that you'd enjoy looking at. She thought they might suit you well, considering your distaste of the holiday season. I swear, she's been looking for them for weeks now. Where is she anyway?"

"I think I may have made a mistake. John, tell Mrs Hudson I'll be back with (F/n) before tea. Also, it's likely that we'll be needing some when we return." Sherlock had barely finished speaking before he'd begun to run downstairs, putting on his coat and scarf when he reached the door and running out into the harsh winter.

~

A fair distance away, was a girl crying in a park. She felt like the world was crumbling around her and it was her fault. This girl was you. A man had been passing by and saw you, deciding to walk over.

"Hi~ what's up Princess?" You nearly fell off the bench you were sitting, not expecting to hear anyone.

"Um, n-nothing, I'm fine. Thanks." Stranger danger lessons from your Mum had left you moving away from the man, no matter how harmless he looked.

"Oh dear, I'm not going to hurt you. See?" He put his hands up in surrender and it made you laugh a little and give a small nod of approval. He sat down next to you, offering a tissue which you took.

"So~ once again, what's up Princess?"

"I... I took Christmas too far."

"How does one do that~?"

"I uh... I kinda spent the last month celebrating it in any way I could, and it annoyed my boyfriend, he hates Christmas you see, and he finally snapped. I should have seen it coming to be honest but I just wanted him to enjoy it for once. I'd finally found everything for it, but he got mad before I could do anything really special, so I ended up running out."

"Oh~ I see. Well let me ask you, did you put all your love into that special thing?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"And is he a nice person?"

"Um.. in his own way I guess?"

"Personally then, I think you should be fine. See~?"

In the distance, a figure could be seen running towards you.

"Sherlock?"

"Of you go Princess, he wouldn't be out here if he didn't care you know?"

"Thank you so much Mr..?"

"Jim, Jim's fine."

"Thanks Jim." You gave him a wave and began to run in Sherlock's direction as fast as your legs would take you.

"SHERLOCK!!!" You sprinted towards him, arms outstretched. Sherlock was used to this reaction and stood, ready for impact. You collided with his warmer body in a colossal hug, arms wrapped around his middle as he tentatively hugged you in return.

"I'm sorry Sherlock! I got too carried away and-"

"Oh be quiet and let me apologize. Look, I'm sorry I got so emotional about the thing that's making you so happy. I really like the ornaments you got for me, so thank you. And finally, if you ever run out in the middle of winter again, I'll keep you looked up for a month, no chocolate or cookies."

"I'M SORRY I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN DON'T TAKE MY SWEETS!!!!" Sherlock chuckled, expecting this reaction from you.

"Good, let's go home." He said giving you a quick peck on the lips, causing a light blush and a huge smile to grace your features.

"Ok."

~A/N~

Merry (super early) Christmas everyone!!!

...

That's all...


	2. Part 2

Sherlock hated you so, so, so very much.

Christmas was in full swing in the 221B Apartment of Baker Street. You ran around entertaining guests unconsciously with your singing and laughter. John and Mrs Hudson, along with Molly, Lestrade, Mary and even Mycroft, all sat or stood in the living room drinking cups of tea, coffee or eggnog and chatting mindlessly. Sherlock, on the other hand, sat in a corner grumbling to himself.

"Sherlock! I haven't seen you the entire night!" You jumped up behind him, making him jump a little.

"(F/n), my dear, you've not seen me, because I do not care for Christmas. I've told you that already."

"Yeah but I figured you'd at least try to pretend you were enjoying yourself. Last year you at least played some carols on your violin. Even Mycroft is making an effort." You said gesturing to Mycroft, who was currently laughing along with Mrs Hudson.

"Well you obviously don't know me very well. And besides, you've been playing carols for the last month or so, so I'm sick of hearing them." He stated.

"Well, make your own version of them then? Please? Just do something." You pleaded, eyes wide like a puppy.

"No." Sherlock got up and began to storm away, you quickly following him.

"Please Sherlock, just one?" You were about to continue with your pleading, but John shouting 'aha' as loudly as he could stopped everyone in the room.

"Sherlock, (f/n), you finally, finally fell for it!" He called put, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you going on about John?" Sherlock sighed. John only smirked and pointed above us. Hanging on the doorframe above us was a small sprig of mistletoe. You flushed bright red and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You have to do it Sherlock, no ifs ands or buts." Sherlock glared at John before looking down at you, his eyes slightly softer but still laced with annoyance. He began to lean down and your cheeks turned redder and redder. Just as he was a mere inch from touching your lips, the doorbell rang and everyone groaned in frustration, except you and Sherlock.

"I'll get it!" You said pushing away from Sherlock and sprinting down stairs. When you reached the door and opened it, you were surprised to see who it was.

"Jim! Hi, how are you?" He laughed at your shocked expression and smiled, almost like a Cheshire Cat.

"It's Christmas and I wanted to see how you and your boyfriend were. Everything turn out ok?"

"Oh, yeah, we're fine now. But he's still refusing to be festive."

"Well~ we can't have that~. Here, I brung you both a gift. This should get him into the mood." Jim held out a bag, which you took.

"Aw~ thanks Jim, you really shouldn't have. I feel bad now, uh... did you want to come in?"

"No, no. Thank you, but I'm fine. You go enjoy your Christmas. Bye bye~"

"Oh! Ok, bye." You stood at the door for a moment after you'd closed it, a little scared to head back up stairs.

"(F/n)." You spun around, shocked to hear the voice behind you. Sherlock stood there, looking quite solemn. It took a second for you to notice his violin was in his hand. "Now before you say anything, don't get excited, I will not, I repeat not, play anything for anyone upstairs, but I know how much Christmas means to you so just... just stand there and listen."

He held the violin up and positioned it under his chin. He begun to play and it took you a second, but you recognized the tune. 'All I want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey, played a little less pop than the original and it gave it a more emotional feeling. The whole way through the song, Sherlock stared into your eyes. When he was finished, he simply stared into your eyes and walked towards you before leading you into Mrs Hudson's kitchen and moving close to the wall.

"Here should be about right." Was all he said before he leant down and kissed you. Your eyes, initially wide with shock, fluttered closed. He held you closer as he deepened the kiss, keeping it somewhat innocent but still conveying all his emotions to you. When you broke apart you were shocked, confused and crying a little, but overall, ecstatic and feeling better then you had ever before. You were the first to speak.

"Wha- what was that all about? And- and- kiss?" You stuttered out.

"Even if I don't like Christmas, or people, or celebrations and refuse to celebrate any of it, it doesn't really give me the right to ignore my girlfriend, or leave her feeling crappy, for lack of a better word, on her favorite day of the year." You would have stood speechless, if not for the lingering question.

"But, why did you bring me in here?"

"Well, you ran away up there, and just because there's a floor, or roof, in between, technically we're still under the mistletoe." Your face had never had to display so many emotions before. You were crying, blushing, smiling through pursed lips and shaking all at once. Eventually, every part of you agreed that jumping on him and hugging the air out of his poor body was the appropriate course of action.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouIloveyouthankyouloveyousodamnmuchthankyouthankyou." (Thank you, I love you, love you so damn much) Was repeated over and over as you hugged him. He stood there, accepting the hug and patting your head until you calmed down enough to remember Jim's gift, which you were somehow still holding.

"Oh yeah, the guy from the park the other day dropped by and gave us this." You opened it to see two parcels wrapped up, one with (fave colour) ribbon and the other with a dark blue one.

"Here, this one's yours." You said handing Sherlock the dark blue wrapped one. After you'd both unwrapped them you found out they were 'ugly Christmas sweaters'. Yours was various shades of (colour) and had 'The Detective's Kitten' written on it. Sherlock's was dark blue and grey with 'The Kitten's Detective' across it. You smiled at them and pulled it over your head instantly, urging Sherlock to do the same. He did so, reluctantly, scowling the whole time. You ran upstairs, leaving Sherlock in the kitchen with a small lipstick stain of his cheek, excited to show everyone. Sherlock sighed and went to chuck the wrapping paper away before noticing a small note at the bottom.

"Hey Sherly,

Pay more attention to your things, or kittens might stray. Nice meeting her though, look forward to seeing you again. Merry Christmas, Mr Consulting Detective.

-J.M"

The note was tucked into his pocket before going up to his 'kitten', not realizing he'd forgotten about his 'present' from Jim.


End file.
